Challenges
by shadowfox8
Summary: Movie verse. A rendition of what could have really happened at the Bank of London. Jeff Tracy and his sons will be tested almost to the brink when one of their own lands in a deadly situation. Could the Tracy family withstand one more test? Jeff Tracy wil
1. Trouble Is Bound

-1**Disclaimer:**** Well we all know none of these lovely boys belong to me, the only character I can take credit for is Dr. Jamison, so there you have it. **

**This is my first Thunderbirds story so be gentle!**

**Summary:**

**Movie verse. A rendition of what could have really happened at the Bank of London. Jeff Tracy and his sons will be tested almost to the brink when one of their own lands in a deadly situation. Could the Tracy family withstand one more test? Jeff Tracy will be tested to a limit he hasn't faced in a long time.**

**Here is a bit of information for those who haven't seen the movie or are unfamiliar with this part. My story starts with the end of the movie and continues on from there.**

**Info. for the unknown:**

**Armed with the latest high-tech vehicles and gadgets, the Tracy family(Jeff, Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, and Alan) tackles global rescue operations on a daily basis. However, an unforeseen arch enemy "The Hood" makes life difficult for the Thunderbirds as he uses them to carry out his master plan to rob the world's richest banks. Alan, the underestimated and youngest Tracy helps take down the villain. It all comes down to a meeting in the Bank of London where everything is put on the line to stop The Hood.**

**Okay so he is the gist that you need to know for the story. The Hood ends up hitting Thunderbird 5 with a missile, injuring the ships occupant, John Tracy. The rest of the active International Rescue members, which include: Jeff(the dad), Scott, Virgil, and Gordon, all journey up to the spacecraft in Thunderbird 3 to see what happened and to check on John. While up there the Hood takes over their main fortress, Tracy Island, and uses them to succeed in his plan to rob, starting with the Bank of London. The youngest occupants of the Island: Alan, TinTin, and Fermat help to bring down the evil being.**

**Well I hope that clears up some things for those who don't know the story and if you have any questions just ask. I must remind you that this is my first Thunderbirds fanfic, so please be nice **

**Trouble Is Bound**

"Alan!" Jeff Tracy screamed from his encaged prison. "Hurry run, get out of here."

Coughing as he tried to catch his breath, Alan Tracy looked at his father almost defiantly. He refused to leave his father and Lady Penelope behind to be killed; besides, he had a plan. "He's getting weaker. He can't last much longer."

"Neither can you!"

Alan ignored his father's pleas. Climbing aboard the mole, the teen wasn't sure what his plan really was. All he knew was that he was going to prove to his dad and brothers that he was worthy to be called Jeff Tracy's son and worthy enough to be a Thunderbird.

The Hood watched Alan climbing toward him. _So he thinks he can defeat me does he?_ Making his eyes glow red, he willed the machine to life.

"Alan, look out!" Jeff cried at seeing the machine that could possibly shred his youngest son's body come to life.

Searching for something to hold onto, Alan swung himself onto a nearby catwalk, clinging to the railing.

The Hood smirked, now he had Alan where he wanted and the best revenge of all against Jeff Tracy was within his grasps. "Goodbye Alan," he sneered, pushing his foot on Alan's right hand. The youngest Tracy was quickly losing grip of the railing.

_-TB-_

Scott Tracy ran down the long hall of the bank. The Tracy brothers had done as their father had asked. The accident scene had been taken care of, but each son began to worry about their brother and father. It had taken them some time to clean up the scene and each figured their father would have had the apprehended. However, each had a nagging feeling deep down at the pit of their stomachs. It was a feeling that didn't bode well with the Tracy family. Each had a sickening feeling about their baby brother.

_-TB-_

TinTin ran her hardest to reach Alan. She had finally trapped Transom and all she knew was she needed to reach Alan, she just knew.

"TinTin!" she heard someone yell to her. Spinning around she spotted the Tracy brothers running towards her from the end of the hall.

"Hurry, follow me!" she yelled back, not waiting for them. Waiting wasn't an option. Rushing into the room that was causing all the commotion, her heart froze.

"NO!!"

Fear gripped each Tracy upon hearing TinTin's antagonizing scream. Each feared to enter the room before them that held the fate of their family.

**TBC……**

**Well I know there isn't much new in this chapter. I tried to write this part as an introduction, but don't worry it does get more interesting, I promise. **

**Also please forgive any mistakes I may have missed. I'm still new at this and my health hasn't been the greatest so my thoughts aren't exactly on the mark.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave me review for your thoughts and any suggestions, Please!!!!**


	2. Saving A Brother

-1**Well here's chapter two. Just incase anyone was wondering, the order I placed the brothers was Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, and Alan. I wasn't sure where John honestly fits, and if anyone really knows let me know, but for this story John is younger than Virgil and older than Gordon and Alan.**

**Saving A Brother**

Alan clung to the railing for his life, crying out in pain as the Hood tried to crush his left hand that held him up.

Pure fear engulfed Jeff as he watched his youngest son hold on for his life and there was nothing neither he nor anyone could do.

"ALAN!" Scott screamed, as all four Tracy brothers entered the room. There, before their very eyes was their baby brother hanging high above the mole. The Hood stood towering over him, smiling as he was about to kill him.

There was only one thing TinTin could do, but was she strong enough? Not wasting a second longer, she willed the powers she had inherited from her uncle, the Hood. She couldn't let Alan die, not while there was something she could do. Holding the necklace around her neck, her eyes began to glow yellow.

_What's this, a challenge?_ The Hood thought cunningly as his eyes glowed back toward her.

Within seconds the metal structure began to shift downward, switching the Alan and the Hood's positions. TinTin almost smiled in satisfaction, but her head began to throb, bringing her to her knees.

"TinTin?" John asked in worry, but also in shock. No one knew she possessed such ability. Both Gordon and John knelt next to her as she held her head in her hands. Suddenly their attention was brought to the bending catwalk. TinTin's power had won against the Hood and moved the metal structure, but her lack of full control caused for error.

Jeff watched in utter horror as the structure moved forward towards the mole. "ALAN!!" he screamed in complete agony as his youngest son saw his life flash before his eyes. Within seconds both beings fell forward. The Hood fell closer to the mole, his left side being sliced by the contraption. The man fell to the floor motionless, blood piling along his body.

Each member of International Rescue felt their stomach's flip as they watched the youngest Tracy fall to the ground, barely missing the mole. It only contacted his right arm, but his continued fall wasn't so pleasant. Alan's body landed hard on his back, causing extreme pain.

"Alan!" both Virgil and Scott cried, running toward their baby brother. His pain-filled cry pierced their hearts.

"Scott, is he alright?!" Jeff exclaimed, waiting anxiously, as Parker tried to release both him and Lady Penelope from their prison.

Scott ignored his father's plea. He was too worried about his brother. "Alan, come on, open you eyes, sprout!" Virgil spoke, gently shaking him. Alan remained motionless. Virgil met his older brother's worried eyes. Scott moved his shaky hand to Alan's neck. The fall the youngest Tracy had taken was dangerous and one wrong move and their brother could end up dead. Placing his fingers on Alan's neck, Scott sighed with relief.

"He has a pulse; however, it's weak," Scott assured, watching Virgil apply pressure to Alan's right arm.

Finally free, Jeff knelt next to his two eldest sons. "Dad, are you alright?" Virgil asked, worried as both he and Scott noticed how Jeff held himself as if in pain.

"Don't worry about me. How is he?"

"He won't respond to our calls, Dad. He has a pulse, but it's weak."

"We need to get him to the hospital. Has his breathing been this haggard all along?" Jeff asked his sons, worried at the sounds coming from his youngest.

"Yes. What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know. We need to move him, but I'm afraid of back injury. Virgil, take Gordon with you and go back to Thunderbird 2. Grab an oxygen mask, bandages, a neck brace, and a stretcher from the emergency supplies hatch. Hurry!" Jeff ordered.

"FAB." Virgil responded and quickly grabbed Gordon, informing him on their way to Thunderbird 2.

John made his way over to the pair. Lady Penelope, Fermat, and Parker carefully assisted a conscious TinTin. Shielding her from the action going on behind them. "How is he?" the second oldest asked, looking at Alan's pale form.

"Not well," Jeff said somberly.

Scott stared at his brother's motionless form intently. He couldn't believe any of today's events had happened, especially this. How could his baby brother be lying here so helpless, when hours ago he was helping them all survive in Thunderbird 5? He chuckled slightly at the conversation back in Thunderbird 3 as they descended down toward Earth to stop the Hood. Neither of them had imagined things would have played out like this.

_-TB-_

_The popping noise of the tunnel hatch sealing off filled the ears of each Tracy. After helping John into his seat, Jeff quickly prepared for their final measures of take off. He was just thankful that the damage sustained to Thunderbird 3 was only a lost booster._

"_You really let Alan go after the Hood?" Gordon asked his father._

"_Yes I did. I have faith that he will do what is asked of him when the time comes," Jeff said sternly, taking his seat._

"_Do you really think he can do this Dad? I mean he surprised us all at what he did back there, but he's just a kid," Virgil spoke, unsure of what his father would say._

"_He's a Tracy and out of anything that's happened today, there is proof that your brother can do this. He may still be a kid in your eyes, but he is growing up and a lot quicker than we may like. He put himself on the line today for us and if he thinks he can help in any way I have to let him try. He has your mother's spirit and whatever he puts his mind to he will do. Maybe your constant picking on him has changed his ways suddenly, I don't know, but since he's part of this family we have to give him chances, like I gave each of you."_

"_We know, Dad," Scott assured, "but he's our baby brother and we only pick on him because we're afraid to lose him. He never got to really know mom, and I know he thinks about that everyday. I know I do, but Dad, out everything he has pulled do you really think he's ready for this?"_

"_Well, I guess we'll have to let him surprise us. We have to have faith guys, otherwise we wouldn't be alive right now," John stated quietly. The events of the day were beginning to wear on him, and he had faith that Alan could do what was called of him. After all, they had all been teenagers once and out of one thing he remembered was always being misunderstood._

"_First of all we need to get down to Earth. So, how about you heat 'em up Gordon," Jeff ordered. No matter what was about to happen he just wanted to get there as soon as possible._

_Scott watched his father finish the final procedure for take off. He may have trusted Alan to go after the Hood, but for only so long. He couldn't help shake this nagging feeling he had that wouldn't go away._

_-TB-_

"Scott?" Jeff asked worriedly. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder, bring him out of his trance. "You alright?"

Scott met his father's eyes. "I'm fine, don't worry. I was just thinking about our conversation back in Thunderbird 3. He really surprised us, Dad." Scott looked down now at Alan's pale form. "He has to get through this, Dad. I have to tell him how proud I am of him."

"He will get through this, and when he wakes up we can all tell him how proud we all are of him," Jeff said with a smile, squeezing both Scott's shoulder and John's uninjured shoulder.

"Dad!"

Jeff looked up to see both Gordon and Virgil making their way toward them. "Okay, if we're going to do this we have to do it carefully. One wrong move and we could risk further harm to your brother. John, start the oxygen now. Gordon and Virgil, both of you tend to his right arm. Once these are taken care of it will take all of us to place Alan on the stretcher carefully."

Thankfully it didn't take long for Gordon and Virgil to bandage Alan's arm. After applying a tourniquet, the two bandaged the cut; however, that hadn't completely stopped the bleeding. Both of them hoped that his arm wouldn't get infected. The Tracy's were doing everything possible for their youngest member, but until he got to a hospital they couldn't be sure of his well being.

"John, how is he responding to the oxygen?" Jeff asked, a little worried.

"Good, I think his breathing is getting better."

"Good. Leave the oxygen mask on for now," Jeff told his son. Looking at each of his sons he could see their emotions plainly on their faces. "Okay, are you guys ready to move him onto the stretcher?"

His sons replied with a union of a solemn "yes".

"Alright, when we do this we have to be extremely careful, boys. John, support his neck carefully, and place the brace on his neck. Gordon, both you and Scott will support his lower torso and legs. Virgil, you and I will slide the stretcher under his back while holding his midsection. Now when we lift try to keep your hands evenly beneath his spine. He may or may not have a spinal injury, but I don't want to risk it either way." Jeff looked down at Alan and then back at his other four sons, making sure they understood what they were about to do.

"Okay, on the count of three we move," Jeff instructed, letting out a deep breath.

"One. Two. THREE!" On the third count every member of the Tracy family lifted as they were instructed and slide the stretcher beneather their youngest family member.

"Alright, boys. Now we need to get him to the hospital."

"How are we going to get him there, Dad? We can't exactly land one of the birds there. What would we say?" Gordon asked.

"Jeff, why don't you take Alan in FAB-1 and the boys can land in a nearby field. I can inform local authorities to guard the birds," Penny offered kindly.

"Thanks, Penny. Scott, Virgil both of you follow Parker and carry Alan to the vehicle. Gordon, take care of the mole and put it back in Thunderbird 2. Fermat, TinTin follow John and ride with him and Gordon in Thunderbird 3," Jeff instructed.

"Dad, what do we do about him?" John asked, pointing to the Hood's lifeless body.

Jeff looked at the sickly body. "When we get outside I'll inform a police officer about what happened."

Without another thought of the evil being, they made their way out of the bank and toward the hospital that held the fate of the family's youngest member.

**TBC…….**

**Well what do you think so far? Intriguing? Please let me know what you think and also any suggestions or comments. Also I plan to update in a couple of days, but I don't know right now. I have a doctor's appt. soon and I might be having surgery so if I don't post immediately please don't leave me and forgive the absence. I am not forgetting this story!**

**Thanks a lot!! Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Realization

-1**Wow! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It feels so good to know something you have written is entertaining. Thank you so much, and also thanks for some of the advice. There is always room to improve and I wondered about things myself, but I figured you all could help. Well anyways, enough of my bable.**

**Here's chapter three!!!!**

**Realization**

It seemed like hours, as the members of the Tracy family waited on the news of Alan's condition. Time seemed to pass on slowly, making the situation even worse.

Scott watched their father pace relentlessly. He had already asked him to sit next to him twice, but the leader of I.R. refused. Once Jeff had changed into his civilian clothes, his one and only thought and worry was Alan. Scott didn't know who was worse, his father or the nagging wait. The last time either of them had been in this type of situation was with their mother and neither of them wanted to relieve that pain and grief ever again. One thing he did know was their family had to get through this no matter what. "What could be taking so long?" he asked Virgil quietly.

"I don't know. I was asking myself the same question. I fear something-" Virgil paused as everyone in the room went silent at the doctor's entrance.

"Dan, how is he?!" Jeff exclaimed.

Dr. Dan Jamison walked up to his old friend slowly, sensing the tension in the room he knew what had to be said had to be gentle. "Alan has sustained some serious injuries, and he is one lucky young man at the moment. Now, I know you said you didn't think Alan had hit his head when he landed, but he must have. My guess is the way he landed his body was positioned just right. Never the less he has sustained a mild concussion. As for the cut along his right arm, well it did go quite deep and your sons bandaged it quite well. Currently we are treating him with antibiotics to prevent any infection from settling in. Alan has also sustained two broken ribs, which has made breathing difficult for him. We have him hooked up to a ventilator to help ease his breathing. However, the most pending of his injuries is his back, Jeff. I won't lie to you, but right now we can only determine that he has suffered a very severe sprain to the spine. We will need to run further tests to determine anything further. I would like to keep him here for a couple of days to monitor him and to also make sure he doesn't have a bad reaction to the antibiotic, but there is a very small chance that he will have a bad reaction."

Jeff stood silent for a moment, taking in all the information Dr. Jamison had relayed. "Is he awake?"

"He had regained some consciousness while we worked on him, but before the nurse had given him his first round of morphine he had lost consciousness again."

"Can we see him?" Gordon asked.

"All I need is your father to sign a few papers and we will send him upstairs; then all of you may see him at once. I have arranged for your brother to have a private room so you would have your privacy for obvious reasons."

"Thank you, Dan. I appreciate everything you are doing," Jeff stated.

Dan smiled. "It's my pleasure. Why don't we go sign those papers?"

"Can we see him before he goes upstairs?" Scott asked, pressing the issue further.

"I guess it would be alright boys, but be careful how loud you are. If your brother is awake he will have a very bad headache. I also want to warn you that we have quite a few things hooked up to him, but he is stable right now and it's not as bad as it may look."

"Don't worry, we'll be as quiet as we can," Virgil declared. Each brother quickly stood up and made their way toward trauma room 3. Jeff followed his four sons out of the room; he knew they needed to see Alan no matter what he looked like with all the machines hooked up. He just hoped he could do the same. Without another thought he followed Dan to sign the needed papers.

"You can go with them Fermat and TinTin," Penny said, worried when the two had remained on the couch.

"No, that's okay. They need to be with him right now," TinTin spoke softly.

_-TB-_

Scott was the first to enter the small room. As each brother entered slowly, fear and excitement gripped them at being able to finally see Alan. What they hoped to see was him awake to greet them but sadly he was still out. All that could be heard from his room was the beeping of the heart monitor, signifying his steady heartbeat. Each brother remained silent as they took in the full sincerity of the situation. Before them lay their youngest family member and by rights he should be dead. Too many memories of their mother's death filled each of their minds. None of them wanted to welcome that grief ever again.

A small tear rolled down Gordon's face. He had always been the closest to Alan and the sheer sight of him lying so still and pale on the hospital bed hit so close to home. He could feel every emotion he felt at this moment well-up inside him. How could this be happening? How could his little brother and best friend be in this situation? After all, he was the one who was the Thunderbird and faced many dangerous missions on a daily basis, but here he was standing without a scratch. None of this was fair in his eyes. What had their family done to the sniveling creature called the Hood that deserved such pain? There was only so much their team could do and one accident defined it all. One grudge had now placed his dear brother in the hospital with an unsure possibility that he would not have a seriously injured back. He knew he just had to hope against hope that his brother would be alright.

Considering the number of machines hooked up to his little brother, John was amazed at how much Alan had grown. Spending the majority of Alan's adolescences on Thunderbird 5, he had missed him becoming the person who lay before him. He had to hope Alan would make it through this. He wanted the chance to get to know him. He had already missed so much and now that they could have lost him, he couldn't bare to think about their near fatal loss. He refused to lose another family member. He refused to allow the Hood to win. He had tried to kill him and now he had tried to kill Alan, and one way or another he was going to make sure Alan and their family would get through this.

Virgil could find no words to describe how he felt. The image of Alan falling from the catwalk replayed in his mind, making him sick. How could something like this happen to their family? After all the missions he has experienced, he never thought it would be one of their own lying in a hospital. In a way he was angry. Angry at the fact that yet again Alan was causing their father stress, but he knew that this was not meant to have happened. He was angry at the Hood for causing their family so much trouble, and had tried to kill not only one of their family members, but all of them. However, he was most angry at himself. He hated that he hadn't put more faith in Alan. He hated that he picked on Alan so much and didn't think to change his ways until now. A single accident shouldn't dictate how he should be a brother. For him the accident showed he had been a horrible brother to Alan.

Scott had no words. He felt numb and helpless. The thought of losing Alan was almost too much to handle. Yes the youngster would get on his nerves from time to time, but what little brother didn't. Thoughts and memories of their mother's death came flooding back. Since he was the oldest he had the best memory of their mother. No matter how many years ago it had been he still remembered the fateful day they had lost their mother. The same sounds that filled their mother's room now filled Alan's. He felt like a failure somehow. Since the day their mother died he swore he would protect their family from harm, but Alan now lay in a hospital bed. Being the oldest he felt like it was his responsibility to be there if their father couldn't and had he? Not really, at least not for Alan. No matter what happened he knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to Alan.

Jeff's son's remained silent as they watched their brother. Emotions flared inside of them that threatened to release. None of them noticed the presence of their father and Dr. Jamison. For Jeff, the sheer sight of his youngest son's frail form surrounded by his worried brothers was enough to make him cry. He wanted to hold onto this moment forever. In a small way it gave him hope that everything was going to be alright as long as they stuck together as a family.

Dan placed a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Boys, we need to take your brother upstairs now. Once he is settled you may see him again," he stated soothingly. He knew that this was a hard time for them. After all he had been the one that had informed Jeff of his wife's condition that horrible day so long ago.

Jeff returned a thankful smile, grateful that his friend could speak the words he could not at that moment. He just couldn't bring himself to break up the scene before him.

Watching his sons unwillingly leave the room, Jeff walked up to his youngest son's bed. Taking Alan's left hand in his he squeezed it gently, while his right hand stroked through his son's blonde hair. He listened intently to the sound of the heart monitor and the oxygen machine hooked up to his son. "I'm here son, and so are your brothers. We're all worried about you. You can't give up on us, alright. You know you were amazing today and all of us are so very proud of you, Alan" A few tears escaped his eyes, falling onto the mattress of the bed. "I love you so much, Alan. We all do."

"Jeff," Dan spoke softly, placing another comforting hand on his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Jeff controlled his emotions. "I'll see you upstairs son," he finally said. Standing up straight he wiped away the tears that had stained his cheeks. "How long will it take to get him situated?"

"About ten minutes. Just go up to the third floor and wait in the waiting room I have assigned for your family. Once we have his situated, either myself or one of the nurses will come get you. Jeff, I swear to you that I won't let anything happen to him. I **can't** allow anything to happen to him. I swear to you that I won't let you lose another family member!"

Jeff smiled at his long time friend. "I know you will do everything possible, but listen to me. You did everything for Lucy and I don't blame you for what happened. There was nothing anyone could have done," he said reassuringly, patting Dan's back. "I'll see you upstairs." Walking out of the small trauma room Jeff prepared himself to face his emotional sons.

John was the first son to greet him. Walking up to him he met his embrace. "How is your arm?" he asked his son, noticing the look of exhaustion he wore.

"It's fine. I think I just bumped it pretty badly. Dad, you really don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, really," John explained to his father.

"I know, but it's my job to worry," Jeff returned with a smile. "John will you please do me a favor though. I've already asked Dr. Jamison to take a look at you and he has agreed. I know you say you're fine, and I do believe you, but I just want to make sure for my own peace of mind."

"Alright, I will, but only for your sake you know," John said with a smirk. "Alan will get through this, Dad. We all will. He has a strong spirit like Mom; you've even said it yourself. I have faith that he won't let the Hood get the last say in our family's lives."

Jeff hugged his son gently. "Thanks, John. Now, how about I inform you and your brothers on Alan."

Once Jeff had informed everyone they made their way to the designated waiting room on the third floor. Each member of the Tracy Island clan hoped that the next time they saw Alan he would be awake, but were they prepared for what would happen next?

**TBC…………**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Our poor little Alan has some major owes, but the true question is he going to be paralyzed or not? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I will tell you one thing something definitely happens to our youngest member and it will test all of the family.**

**Well I guess that's enough torture for you guys to leave you hanging. **

**Tehe!!!**

**Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!! I appreciate the support!!!! **


	4. The Next Step

-1**Okay, well here is the fourth chapter for ya. Thanks so much for those who reviewed; I'm really glad you all are enjoying the story. Well on with the story and let's see what happens to our little Alan shall we!**

**The Next Step**

Virgil stared out the window of the hospital. Life in London continued on as normal, but for him and his family nothing seemed normal. How could things have changed so drastically within one day? Yet the thing that bothered him most was not the day's events, but his own actions toward his brother. Here he was being the worried brother toward Alan, but when his baby brother had needed him most he had refused to accept him. All he could do was think back to the previous night.

_-TB-_

_The second eldest Tracy sat in his room, fixated on finishing the new system for Thunderbird 2. He was almost finished with it thanks to John and Brains' help. With another couple of hours of work he would have it finished as long as nothing interrupted him._

_"Virgil?" he heard a quiet voice call from his door._

_Turning around to see Alan he rolled his eyes. "What?" he responded dryly, returning to his work._

_"Do you have a minute?" the teenager responded._

_Virgil could tell his brother seemed flustered, but he didn't have the time for another one of Alan's tantrums or somber moods. He needed to get this done._

_"Can it wait? I'm really busy at the moment, sprout," he said, not even bothering to turn around and face him._

_"Yeah," Alan replied and quickly left the room._

_Virgil turned around finally to see him gone. 'Well I guess whatever it was wasn't too pending' he thought to himself and returned to work._

_-TB-_

His baby brother had obviously needed to talk to him and he was too worried about the module for Thunderbird 2. In fact, he hadn't even finished the darn module because of the Hood's mess, but that didn't matter now. He couldn't believe he had shooed Alan away because something was more important than him at that moment. He was one of Alan's brothers and as a duty as a brother you should always be there when they need you and he obviously hadn't. Yet the worst part out of all of this was the fact that he probably wouldn't have even had a second thought about last night if it hadn't have been for the Hood. How could he let such an incident point out his horrible actions as a brother? In his eyes he was probably the worst brother out of all of them.

_-TB-_

Virgil walked back into the waiting room, sitting down on the couch he placed his head in his hands. The room had still remained as tense as it was when he had left to roam the halls. Fermat and TinTin had gone to visit Alan when he had left. Their father wanted them to be able to at least see him before they left for Tracy Island. The day's events were beginning to wear on the two youngsters and Jeff knew it was time for them to return. Thankfully Parker had agreed to return the two, while Brains waited patiently for their arrival.

"You alright, Virg?" he heard someone say, feeling their comforting arm wrap around his back. Looking up he met Gordon's face. Smiling weakly he sighed, "I'm fine, Gordy. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Gordon nodded, "I know what you mean. I don't know about you, and maybe I shouldn't be thinking this way, but I can't help thinking what my last true words were to Alan. I feel so awful, Virgil. We're always picking on him or on his case about something."

"I've been thinking about the same thing. I guess it really hit that we could really lose him. I feel so awful also. I mean I'm supposed to be his brother and all I've really ever done is pick on him and doubt him. Gordon, I swear if I've ever made you feel that way I'm so sorry. I guess part of what I'm feeling is anger at myself. I shouldn't have let one accident wake me to how I should be a better brother."

"Virgil, don't ever think like that. You're an amazing brother and never tell yourself different," Gordon pleaded toward his older brother.

Scott walked toward Gordon and Virgil. The word's he heard come out of Virgil's mouth broke his heart. Sitting next to the second eldest, he met Virgil's eyes. He saw the pain and guilt that he felt. "You know, Gordon is right. Alan knows you love him; he knows we all do. Don't ever doubt that."

Virgil smiled as both his brothers sandwiched him in a side hug. "Thanks, guys."

Gordon suddenly looked down at the floor, deep in thought.

"What is it, Gordy?" Scott asked, immediately noticing his brother's sudden solemn mood.

"It's nothing really. I just can't help thinking about something Alan said to me when he was last home on winter break. Like I told Virgil, we're always picking on him and on his case, well," he paused now looking up at his brothers, "he told me that he wished we wouldn't tease him so much. You know, all he has ever wanted is our approval. Can you believe that he thinks we don't like him?! He even told me that he sometimes believes he's such a disappointment to dad and us." Gordon looked at his brother's reaction. Like him they felt guilt but most of all bewilderment at the fact that Alan had felt the way he had. "Imagine if our last words to him were what we said at the dinner table yesterday. He left the table guys! Imagine if that would have been our last family memory!"

Gordon received no response from his older brothers. Both remained quiet as they took in the meaning of Gordon's words. None of them had ever meant to hurt Alan with their teasing. It had always been for fun and the typical plundering of a little brother.

"Boys, you may see Alan now. Your father is already in there," Lady Penelope said sweetly, smiling as all three walked past her.

_-TB-_

Jeff sat in a chair next to Alan's bed. He wanted nothing more than for this day to be one big nightmare, but it was a nightmare. A nightmare brought to life. Laying his head on the bed he held onto his son's hand. He prayed he would awake right now. Hearing the door to the private room open Jeff saw his second oldest son enter.

"Hey," John said with a smile, "How is he?"

"About the same. What did Dr. Jamison say?" Jeff spoke, spotting the fact that John no longer supported his right arm in a sling.

Smiling at his father, John sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Don't worry, I'm fine. He said that I may be sore for a couple of days, but I just bruised my shoulder and have bruised three of my ribs. Everything else seemed to be fine."

"Good, now you're going to take it easy for the next couple of days, alright," Jeff ordered.

"Okay, I will. So where are my brothers?"

"Lady Penelope is sending them in now," he told his son. Looking at the monitor he watched his son's heartbeat. It was steady, but he didn't like the fact that his blood pressure was low.

"Has there been any more news on his condition?" John asked, worried at his father's sudden silence. All he received was a shake of the head, signifying "no".

Before John could say anything they heard the door open to the sight of Scott, Virgil, and Gordon. Scott immediately noticed John's look and then looked at there father.

"How is he?" Virgil asked quietly, walking up to John.

"The same as earlier," John responded.

Scott placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. Jeff looked up meeting his oldest son's face. Scott's face said it all to Jeff. Alan would wake up soon and this family would get through this. Or so they all hoped.

Sadly the quiet room was disturbed as an alarm began to roar through the room, signifying something was obviously wrong. Jeff immediately stood up looking from Alan to the monitor.

"Gordon, get the doctor!" Jeff ordered frantically.

"What's going on?" John asked extremely worried.

"His heart rate is dropping!" Virgil exclaimed. Out of all the Tracys he had the most medical training. Thankfully he understood somewhat of what was going on, but it only made it harder on him as he knew there were only a few reasons as to Alan's sudden deterioration.

Gordon quickly returned with Dr. Jamison and many nurses. "What happened?" Dan asked, quickly checking Alan's vitals.

"I don't know. One moment he was fine and then the nex-" Jeff exclaimed, but a sob caught in his throat.

Alan's heart rate was dropping fast. Unhooking the ventilator, a nurse began to push air into Alan's lugs manually. Everyone in the room knew they had to act fast or they would lose their patient.

Dan was at a total loss. None of Alan's injuries were serious enough to trigger what was happening; then it hit him. The antibiotic. "When was his last round of antibiotic changed?"

"About a half an hour ago," the nurse said shakily.

"That's it! Stop the flow of the antibiotic now! Get me a bag of clear liquids and a shot of Benadryl. We have to get the antibiotic out of his system now!" Dr. Dan Jamison worked extremely hard to reverse what was happening. The rare chance was happening to Alan. The antibiotic had reacted horribly to his body and if he had any say in it he was going to reverse this. Looking at the monitor he noticed Alan's heartbeat was very slow. Within seconds the monitor beeped signifying he was flat lining.

"I need paddles now!" Dan shouted, clearing Alan's gown he prepared for CPR.

"No! This can't be happening!" Gordon cried from the corner the family was occupying. John wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Tears streamed down each brother's face. Their brother couldn't die, he just couldn't.

"Charging to 300! Clear!" Dan ordered, as everyone in the room watched Alan's body lift off the bed. Nothing had changed.

"Charging to 350 and clear!" Dan roared again.

_**(Mmmm, I could end it here, but I won't)**_

Everyone in the room watched the monitor in suspense, praying to see a heartbeat. All that was visible on the screen was the same straight line. Preparing for one more round of CPR, everyone suddenly paused as they heard a small beat on the monitor. Was that really a beat? More beats began to follow.

"He's stabilizing," one of Alan's nurses informed.

"Abby, is the liquid flowing straight open through his IV?" Dr. Jamison asked.

"Yes, the antibiotic should be cleared within a half hour or so."

Monitoring Alan, Abby noticed Alan's breathing was improving. He was starting to breathe on his own! Alan's face began to screw up in pain.

"Jeff, he's waking up!" Dan exclaimed. Jeff along with Alan's brothers crowded around the bed.

"Alan?!" Jeff spoke, praying the words his friend had spoken were not a lie.

Pulling the tube out of his throat, Alan coughed harshly as it came free. The action caused extreme pain to flow through his back.

"Alan?" Jeff tried again, hoping for a response from his son.

Swallowing hurt, breathing hurt, everything hurt. "Dad?" Alan croaked out weakly, as his eyes opened slowly. However, he quickly regretted the action as the sudden blast of light killed his eyes.

"The light," Virgil said quietly, motioning for John to shut the light off above Alan's bed. He knew with the severity of Alan's concussion, light would be the worst thing right now.

"I'm here son and so are your brothers," Jeff told his son. Relief swam over him now that Alan was at least awake.

"What happened?" Alan asked. He had no idea how he had gotten here. Then he remembered. "Where's the hood!" he exclaimed, trying to sit up as immense pain suddenly engulfed his body. His actions were stopped as his father and brothers held him down.

"Don't move, Alan. You have seriously injured your back from the fall. Do you remember at all what happened?"

Alan blinked looking around. "I remember being in the bank and struggling with the Hood. Then I remember something happening to the catwalk and I fell, that's all I remember. What happened to the Hood, is he gone, did he escape?"

"Shush, don't worry about him. When you fell the mole caught the Hood. He's dead, Alan. He can't hurt our family anymore," Jeff gently assured his youngest.

Alan sighed; he was still a little groggy. "He's really gone?"

"Yes, son. Thanks to you our family is safe today."

Alan smiled weakly, "you really shouldn't give me all the credit. TinTin and Fermat did a lot."

Alan's modesty made everyone smile. "You were still amazing, sprout," Virgil said with a smirk, squeezing his brother's hand.

"Just do us all a favor, buddy. Don't ever scare us like you just did ever again," Scott declared, smiling at his youngest brother.

"You really scared us," John told him.

"Sorry," Alan said closing his eyes. "I'll try not to do it again, but you know me; I like to make things difficult."

"Alan, don't say that. You might be a handful at times, but that's what makes you who you are," Virgil said, speaking the words everyone wanted to say.

The only response they received from Alan was a small smile. "Son, you need your rest. Go to sleep."

"Just promise us you'll wake up," Gordon said from the end of the bed.

"I promise," Alan said quietly and closed his eyes. "Dad?"

"Yes, Alan?" Jeff asked, worried he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Can you see if they can do something about the pain? It's getting a little unbearable," Alan said wishfully.

"Of course. I'll see what I can do. Now, just rest and hopefully you will feel better when you wake up," Jeff cooed. He was saddened by the fact that Alan had admitted to so much pain, but thankfully his son had fallen into the comfort of dreams. Looking around the room Jeff met the joyous looks of his sons. As he looked up to the door he smiled as Dan entered.

"I see he has fallen asleep. How did he seem?" Dan asked looking over Alan's chart once more.

"He remembered almost everything and he responded to conversation quite well. Before he fell asleep he did ask for something for the pain," Jeff informed his friend.

Dan sighed. "I figured as much. I'm surprised he has lasted this long. The pain would have already been too much for me to handle. I've already ordered regular rounds of morphine now that it is safe to put something into his system. Also, I must warn you that he may lose and regain consciousness over the next couple of days. This is only a result of the concussion. However, I do have a bit of good news. The results from the tests on his back have come back and from everything I've seen so far I believe he has just severely sprained his back. You have one lucky young man."

Jeff smirked, already knowing how lucky their entire family was to have survived this day. "Thanks, Dan."

"Your welco-" he was cut off as Penny ushered into the room.

"Well, hello again Dan," she said with her famous smile. Returning to business she looked at Jeff sternly, "Madame President has asked for assistance in Vladivostok. The forest fire has expanded too far for local authorities to tame."

Jeff sighed. This was the last thing he needed right now. How could he expect himself nor Alan's brothers to leave him in such a vulnerable state. Looking around the room he looked to each of his sons and lastly at Alan.

"Don't worry Jeff. I'll monitor him every chance I can," Dan insured.

"And I'll stay here with him. He'll be perfectly safe, I promise," Penny offered.

"Well, I guess it's up to you boys," Jeff said.

"Alan wouldn't want us neglecting our obligations to those in need just for him," Gordon stated.

"You've got that right." They heard a quiet voice behind them say.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be asleep young man?" Dr. Jamison asked.

"Yes, but how can I with all this noise." Swallowing, he looked to his father. "You guys should go, please. Don't let me be the reason people get hurt because IR isn't there. Go, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Alright, we're going. You better rest while we're gone, you hear," Jeff ordered, already knowing he didn't have to worry.

Saying a few short good byes the Tracy's fled the room, racing to their wonderful machines. Jeff knew that things would return to normal within a few days and life would return to as normal as their lives could be.

**TBC...**

**Well what do you think. Tehe!!! Should I go hide under a rock? So, what will happen to Alan now? Will things really return to normal? I guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**You know you love me so don't kill me :)**

**Sorry if the grammar was horrible. As I've stated before, I'm having some health issues and so my brain is a little fuzzed, so sorry.**

**Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Regression

-1**Sorry for such the long wait. Life has definitely decided to throw me some curve balls. I'm just trying to dodge them I guess right now, but a few tend to sneak up on you. Weird analogy but hey its works, right. Anyways, I appreciate all your patience.**

**Hopefully the way I have revamped things will put a better insight for you all. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. **

**First off I want to thank criminally charmed for her wonderful insight and suggestions which are planted throughout this chapter so much credit and applause goes out! I came up with some of these ideas but criminally charmed definitely shaped them into something more interesting. So thanks so much! **

**Now on with the story!**

**Regression**

_The youngest Tracy collapsed in utter horror and frustration. There was nothing he could do but watch his family plummet toward Earth, death eminent._

_"You know you want this Alan. They don't trust in you. Don't you see, Alan. We're kindred spirits," the Hood infused._

_Alan stared at the evil being with detest. "You don't know what you're talking about! I am nothing like you! My family loves me and trusts me; that is something you will never have. My family has done nothing to you and yet you blind yourself with hatred! I will stop-" Intense pain crawled through his brain._

_"Your family trusts you?" the Hood mocked. "If they trust you then why won't your father let you become a Thunderbird? It's really quite simple, Alan. Your father doesn't want you to see him for who he really is. He's the one who killed your mother. This so called "family" of yours doesn't deserve your saving, they only cause you further pain. You will see in the end that this is for the best," the evil villain vowed, circling Alan with each word._

_"Shut up! Nothing you say is true! My father is not a killer, what happened was an accident! I've had enough of your games! Release my family now!" Alan screamed, launching himself toward the Hood. Hitting the ground with a thud, Alan looked around the room anxiously. He should have hit the Hood, but his form had suddenly disappeared into thin air._

_"You're too late, Alan. You failed them."_

_"NO! PLEASE NO!" _

_-TB-_

Dr. Dan Jamison rushed into Alan's frenzied room. He had promised Jeff that Alan would be alright, but every alarm in the room proved wrong. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" the Tracy's favorite lady in pink answered. "He was resting and then he began to thrash around, calling out in obvious horror."

Turning to Alan's nurses Dan quickly began barking orders. "Abby, get me a mild sedative. June, I want him placed back on oxygen, alright. Once we get thing back under control we can determine further measures." Looking at Alan's monitor he noticed how erratic his heart rate was. They had to get his heart rate under control otherwise he could suffer a heart attack or even worse a stroke. Neither of which he was willing to risk. Taking the sedative from Abby he inserted the liquid into Alan's IV line. "Hopefully this will calm him."

Lady Penelope stood away from the bed, obvious worry ran across her normally flawless features. Looking away from Alan's form she saw Dan walk toward her. "So?"

"I'm afraid I have no answers right now, but I will run some tests to find out exactly what is happening," he said reassuringly. Ushering her farther away from Alan's he made sure no one else could hear them. "Have you heard anything from Jeff and the boys? I don't want to make things sound worse than they may be but he needs to get back here soon."

Penny frowned, looking back at the still form of Jeff Tracy's youngest son. "Don't worry, I will contact him and let him know what is going on. By now they should be almost done. You know they will want to be getting back to their youngest member. Sadly things aren't as happy as when they left."

Dan sighed. "I'm sorry. I will make sure I'm nearby when Jeff arrives. In the meantime I will arrange some tests. To be honest, I have a bad feeling. In his state he shouldn't have regressed unless something was missed."

Looking at her phone, she met the eyes of the stout doctor. "I trust you and so does Jeff. I will go and call him now and break it as gently as I can."

Without another word the secret agent walked out of the room preparing herself to make one of the hardest phone calls she would ever have to make.

_-TB-_

"Hey, Virg! Catch!" Scott yelled as he climbed out of the Firefly.

"What's this?" Virgil asked, looking at the small object in his hands.

Scott walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That is something I thought Alan would like from the mission. I figured he would already be bummed out by being left behind once again. You know his life story. Well, maybe this will cheer the kid up. It's funny how he has this weird craze for these rocks. I guess whatever makes him happy."

"Oh come on, Scott. It's not like you never had a hobby that consisted of something with trinkets or something," Virgil smirked, handing him back the object.

"I guess you're right. So, where are the others?"

"Dad, is up in the cockpit. He got a sudden call or something and John and Gordon were finishing up a few things with the forest chief. They should be joining us soon," Virgil stated.

"Good, because I want to get back," Scott said, following Virgil outside of Thunderbird 2's loading bay.

"I know what you mean," Virgil simply stated.

"Hey, Virg. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot," the second eldest said, looking up at his brother suspiciously.

"Do you ever get this nagging feeling at the pit of your stomach that won't go away. I don't know how to explain it but I got it when we were leaving Thunderbird 5 and I had a feeling that it had to do with Alan," Scott stated, looking out into the now smoke filled forest.

"Yeah. You probably won't believe me but I had it when we went up to get John. Not knowing what had happened to him, well you know."

"Do you have the same feeling right now?" Scott asked, looking down into his brother's eyes.

"In a way yes, but I'm sure it's nothing. We're all fine here and..." Virgil paused as it finally hit what Scott was hinting at. Alan. "I'm sure Alan's fine Scott. The kid was smiling and joking with us when we left. If anything he's probably finding a way to be as difficult as possible with the nurses."

"I sure hope you're right, Virgil," Scott said. No matter what anyone said he still had the nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach again and the fact that their father had received a sudden call didn't help the least bit. _Who would call during a mission?_ he thought.

"Scott! Virgil!" they heard Gordon call from their right.

"The mission's complete so we're all set. Where's Dad?" John said, as the two met Scott and Virgil.

"Boys, I need you to meet me in Thunderbird 2 immediately!" Jeff ordered through the comm. system.

Scott looked at Virgil. He could tell the obvious worry and strain in their father's voice; something was wrong. "You so sure about Alan now?"

"What do you mean, Scott?" Gordon asked as he followed behind John into the cockpit of Thunderbird 2.

"Never mind. We'll just have to wait and see," Scott said as he was the last one to enter the area.

"What's up dad?" John asked apprehensively.

The next words each brother heard made their heart stop. Without any hesitation the Thunderbirds made their way back to England to their struggling family member.

_-TB-_

Lady Penelope and Parker leaned against the class window outside of Alan's room. "You both might want to wait in the waiting room. Alan should be back in about five minutes," Abby said. Nodding, both walked slowly toward the private waiting room Dan had put aside for all of them earlier.

"Penny!" Looking up she saw Jeff Tracy walking fast toward her followed by his four sons.

"What happened?" Jeff asked, finally reaching them.

"Come, you should all sit down," she said, ushering them into the waiting room, Parker following right behind her. "Dan is running some tests as we speak to determine what is happening. At the moment that is all I can tell you, I'm sorry," Penny stated with a sigh.

"I thought he was fine," Jeff stated, looking at both her and Parker.

"To tell you the honest truth I don't really understand what happened. Alan was resting and then suddenly he became really restless. He began to call out all of your names in panic. I have no idea what he was dreaming about but it was obviously about all of you and it was extremely upsetting. I tried calming him, but nothing worked," she said pausing, deciding to choose her next words wisely. "Alan's heart rate began to increase quickly causing many complications from what I could see and hear. Dan decided to give him a mild sedative to help him calm down. I feel horrible being the messenger of bad news, but if it is any consolation I saw Alan before they took him down for testing and he was stable and resting quite peacefully."

Jeff met the blonde haired woman's eyes. "Thank you, Penny. At least he didn't go through what he went through alone. Has there been any word on the tests yet?"

"No, before you arrived the nurse said that Alan should be back in about five minutes, and it's has been about that now," she said with a slight smile. She hated seeing all the broken looks of the Tracy family. When they had left the day of hell they had went through seemed finally over, but now Alan lay in a cloud of questions once again.

Jeff stood, walking toward the windows in the small waiting room looking out into the night sky. Each of his sons wished there was something they could say but no words came to mind. How could they tell their father everything was going to be alright when they themselves weren't sure?

After what seemed like hours, but were actually only minutes Dan finally entered the small waiting room. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting," the stout man said, closing the door behind him.

Jeff leaned against the wall, watching the man who held the news of his son. "What happened, Dan. I thought everything was fine."

Dan frowned. "Everything was fine. That's what makes this so mind boggling. To be honest there is no textbook explanation to Alan's condition."

"What do you mean "condition"?" Scott asked, as the word "condition" made the room even more tense.

"Well, I'm still waiting on one of Alan's tests results but his CT-scan indicated a small area of liquid build up. What that means is Alan has acquired what seems to be a small blood clot in his brain. Now, from the looks of it the clot could go away on its own. However, what concerns me the most is the effects of this clot."

"What effects?" Jeff asked shakily. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Dan looked at each of the faces of the Tracy family. Taking a deep breath, he met the uneasy eyes of Jeff Tracy. "During one of the tests Alan began to seize. It was a mild seizure, but this is one side effect we may see."

"Did he just say seizure?" Gordon whispered to John. The only response he received a slight nod of the head. Gordon couldn't believe his ears.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now, but I don't want to keep any of you in the dark. The test I am waiting on will determine whether or not there is a possibility that Alan will or already has sustained a stroke," Dan said solemnly. He never wanted to have to tell the Tracy family this. Alan had been fine and he had succeeded in his promise to keep him safe, but now so much stood on an edge of a knife.

Jeff Tracy was at a loss for words. How could his baby boy that he tried so hard to protect be suffering such details. None of it made sense. This wasn't supposed to be happening again. "I don't understand how this happened, Dan. What caused this to happen?"

Dan looked sorrowfully at his dear friend. "Right now we are unsure what may have caused it. It could have been from his concussion or the drastic change from his heart rate decreasing to suddenly increasing. I'm sorry, I don't have that answer right now, but I will find out I promise. The best thing right now for Alan is rest. Now I don't know if he will have another seizure, but you have to brace yourselves for the possibility that Alan may have seizures on a regular basis. They could happen every day or they could go weeks or months without them happening. I'm not saying he will always have them, but until we monitor him for the next couple of days the possibilities are endless, I'm sorry. I know the uncertainty doesn't make matters any better but I will make sure Alan is taken care of and if anything happens I will be there."

"Thank you, Dan. I know you are doing everything physically possible. Go home, you've been here long enough. I'm sure your family is worried about you," Jeff spoke, walking toward the stout fellow.

Dan smiled. "I appreciate the thought, but I'm not going anywhere until I get my answers about your son. Your family is just as important to me. I made a promise many years ago and I intend to keep it."

Jeff smirked, knowing his stubborn old friend. "I'm sure you will, but Alan doesn't need a half alive doctor on his hands."

"As much as you may try I'm not going any where and that's final. Now, your son is back in his room and you may visit him if you like. I'm sure this is the last thought on your mind right now, but if you are all planning on spending the night I can make arrangements for you," Dan stated.

"You may all spend the night at my estate," Penny offered willingly.

"Thanks, Penny. Boys, I know you all want to stay here with Alan, but I want you all to stay with Penny and Parker. I will stay here with Alan, alright. I don't want to hear any arguments," Jeff ordered.

"I'll make arrangements for bedding and pillows for you Jeff," Dan said. "You may all see Alan now."

_-TB-_

Each Tracy crowded around Alan's bed, each being extra careful not to wake up the sleeping teenager. None of them could believe this was happening. No matter how many countless times they had faced Alan's wrath this moment was exactly what they had wanted to avoid. For Jeff Tracy's sons none of it seemed fair in the least bit. Day in and day out they risked their lives to save people with nothing but a few scratches and bruises. Now, their baby brother lay before them fighting for control back in his life after saving their own lives. What had Alan ever done to deserve this? Jeff had spent endless years preventing this and now a nightmare had come true. One of his sons; his youngest, lay fighting for his life.

It nearly broke Jeff's heart as he watched his four sons leave Alan's room. He wanted nothing more than to forget this day. The Hood had ruined their lives in so many ways. He had nearly lost John up in Thunderbird 5, and then he had nearly lost his own life along with his four oldest sons. Yet no matter how close he had come to losing his life, the hit on Alan's hurt the most. Alan had proved himself to him but he was unable to enjoy it now as he lay struggling in a hospital bed. Jeff found himself asking the same question he asked some many years ago. His wife had never done anything to hurt anyone, but regardless of that fact he had lost her none the less. He refused to lose Alan. He wouldn't let it happen, that was the simple fact. However, the fierce determination he may have felt at this very moment did nothing to help his son. He just had to pray they would get through this once again. The Tracys were a strong bunch and he knew they wouldn't allow something like this get them down. They couldn't. He couldn't. He had to pray his son would pull through. He couldn't live with the guilt that he had been the one that had put Alan here in the first place. He had been the one that had agreed to send Alan out into the field and he was the one who had brought Alan to the Bank of London. Jeff knew he was the one responsible for his son being in the hospital. Sighing, he squeezed his sons left hand gently. "Keep fighting, Alan. I know you have the strength to prove the doctors wrong. Show me that little spit fire we all know and love. You have to keep fighting Alan. You just have to. None of us want to lose you. I won't lose you like I lost your mother, that's a promise." Resting his head on Alan's bed Jeff Tracy looked upward.

_Please help us through this, Lucy. Guide our son back to us. Give me faith that this will all turn out right. _

The night remained a long night for each members of the Tracy family as they each thought of Alan. No matter the training nor the number of horrific accident sites each had seen, nothing prepared them for this. Life seemed so cruel sometimes.

**TBC...**

**Hiding under rock now... you wanna kill me don't you? Or was it what you were looking for? Well I guess you'll have to tell me. **

**Poor Alan and poor Jeff! This family just can't get a break can they? But the true question is, are they strong enough for what comes next. You'll just have to wait and see...**

**Oh, by the way, if all goes well I'm working on a sequel for this story so any suggestions help. **

**Thanks for your continued support!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Facing the Challenge

-1**Life can certainly be cruel. The family member who's life has been in the balance was my grandma and well we just found out she may only have 6 months to live and thats being gracious, I heard someone say possibly only a month. All I have to say as a word of advice is life comes at you fast and it is never fair.**

**Anyways enough of my sappiness, I'm sure you don't really care. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I've wanted to thank all of you individually but time hasn't granted it, I'm sorry. I thank you all so much. Without your words this story wouldn't go on.**

**One thing I wanted to say was in this chapter Dan talks to Jeff about Alan's condition and I'm sure as you notice he doesn't remain completely professional. He is Jeff's friend remember so naturally he will be open and be honest with him about what he thinks. You will probably already understand this but I just wanted to clear this up.**

**Well enough so on with the story...**

**Facing The Challenge**

_Challenges..._

_They can big or small._

_Over-powering or gracious._

_But most of all..._

_They can be mind breaking._

_The biggest thing is to remember strength..._

_strength to over take the challenge_

_strength to be willing to except help_

_and _

_strength to win the battle._

_You can do anything you put your mind to, it's that simple._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dan walked into Alan's room to find Jeff resting in a chair near his son's bed in a restless sleep. Walking up to his old friend he gently shook the man's shoulder. "Jeff?"

Jeff awoke with a jolt, instantly looking at Alan. "He's okay, I have the results of the tests," Dan said softly. Nodding, Jeff followed Dan over to a far corner of the room, both settling at a table that was surrounded with two chairs.

"Here, take this," Dan said with a smile handing the tired father a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Thank you," Jeff said gratefully.

Opening a file, Dan looked up at the creator of International Rescue. "I know the last twenty-four hours have not been easy for you and your family, and I wish I could make it easier but I can't. Jeff, I never expected Alan to regress to such a state. Medically it doesn't really make sense which only makes this even more frustrating," he said with a sigh. Pulling out a piece of paper he showed Jeff a scan of Alan's brain. In the middle of the x-ray was a circle indicating the area of worry.

"So, what does this mean?" Jeff asked.

"Well, in a way it can mean a lot of things. I have some answers for you right now but others will depend on Alan and what signs he shows. The CT showed as you see a small mass of blood build up. There are no signs of hemophilia nor are there any signs of any damage to warrant a subdural hematoma. However, I am afraid that seizures may be a common occurrence until his brain heals."

"What about a stroke? You said earlier that he may suffer a stroke."

"I cannot ruled this out completely because the body can be funny sometimes but as of right now I don't foresee any signs of Alan suffering a stroke of any kind. Now, I have ordered a prescription that will help control Alan's occurrences of seizures-"

"-so you are saying he will have them?" Jeff asked interrupting him.

"Sadly, yes I do see them as being a problem. The concussion does not seem to be the cause of this, though," Dan said, pausing as he handed him another sheet that showed the waves of Alan's heart rate and blood pressure. "After reviewing this information several times I believe whatever your son was dreaming about upset him enough that it was too much stress on his body. The drastic change from lowering his heart rate to suddenly increasing it to a dangerous level caused something to rupture. As you see Alan was off the charts."

"Is there anything we can do to help his brain heal and keep the seizures under control?" Jeff asked, as stared at the papers before him. There was just so much to take in.

"The best thing for Alan is to keep him calm. The more stress his body experiences the worse his chances are for a seizure. Now I'm not saying that this will be the same all the time. He may have episodes for no reason, for that I have no explanation. For at least the next few months things will be touchy as far as how his body will react. He could have quite a few episodes and then he could go a long time without any. The best thing I can tell you is to make sure he takes the medication, which will help big time." The stout man watched Jeff as he slowly took in all the information he was relaying. _This isn't fair, he shouldn't be going through this. _Sighing, Dan placed a comforting hand on Jeff's. "I'm so sorry this has happened. I never wanted this to happen to your son. If I could change time and go back I would. None of this is fair to you. You have done such good over the last decade Jeff and none of you deserve this."

Jeff looked up from the paperwork before him. "I know you never meant for any of this to happen. This is just a little bump in the road that we have to face. We've faced worse in some cases, I guess you could say. This is just one challenge out of the many that goes along with the package of being a Thunderbird. I just wish Alan didn't have to be a prime example of the price we have to face as part of our job. I'm just happy he's alive, Dan. I came so close to losing him and I never want to feel that way again. You saved him and don't forget that. This may be a set back but you are still helping all of us get through it and I thank you for that." Taking another drink of his coffee, Jeff met the eyes of his son's physician. "Now, I do have one favor to ask of you."

"And what is that?" the stout man asked suspiciously.

"I want you to go home to your family and get some sleep. In a couple of hours it will be morning and you'll have to be back here. You said it yourself Alan is fine for now so go. If anything happens you're only a phone call away and I have faith in your staff."

"I don't know, Jeff. I-"

"No, I want you to do this for me. You look exhausted and I hate to be the one responsible for your collapse so go home. I'll see you in about five hours, alright. No arguments, go," Jeff said walking his friend to the door. "I really appreciate everything you have done and sleep is one thing I can give back to you, so go."

"Alright, I'm going. If anything goes wrong make sure they page me and I'll be her asap," Dan said as he smiled at his friend and walked out the door.

Smiling with satisfaction, Jeff walked back to his son's side. Moving a stray hair away from his son's face he sat back down in the chair beside the bed. Taking Alan's hand in his, he frowned watching the sleeping form of his youngest son. "Things are going to be tough for us Alan, but you have to be that fighter I know you are. You can't let this get you down. The Alan I know wouldn't let this stop him and I know you can show me that you will get through this. I have faith in you son. Never forget that."

_-TB-_

The next morning Alan awoke feeling very hazy. Slowly opening his eyes he noticed no one hovered over him like before. Looking as best he could he noticed someone standing near the window, admiring the morning sun. "Dad?" he called, realizing how pathetic his voice sounded, but was glad to notice his voice was no longer constricted by an oxygen mask.

Turning away from the window, Jeff smiled. "Well good morning. How do you feel?" he asked sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

"The usual, except I feel really groggy," his son responded, closing his eyes for a moment.

"That's probably a side effect from the sedative."

"Sedative?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Jeff asked, watching his son.

"Not really," his son recited sadly. "The only thing I remember is having the worst dream possible."

"Whatever you were dreaming about signaled a dramatic effect in your body. I will explain more of that later. If you don't mind me asking, what was your dream about?" Jeff said, taking Alan's left hand in his.

Alan sighed, he really didn't want to relieve the horrible nightmare again. Looking to his father he met his eyes. "It was more a nightmare than a simple dream. It was the Hood... he was inside my head and I couldn't get him out. You were all trapped on five and I couldn't do anything about it but watch. It was horrible, Dad. He haunted me every second. He said-" Alan stopped as he fought a sob that threatened to release. Jeff met his eyes, pleading him to continue. He squeezed his hand tightly, comforting his son.

"He blamed you for Mom's death. He kept saying that it was your fault that she died and that none of you loved me, but what hurt the most was when he said I had failed you," Alan stated, as a tear rolled down his check.

"Oh, Alan. It was just a dream, remember that. Nothing that was said was true. This family loves you so much. Never doubt that, alright," Jeff said hugging him. "You could never fail this family," he said into Alan's ear. "You've made this family very proud of you."

Alan smiled at his father. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jeff smiled. "Each of your brother's have been wanting to tell you that but they just haven't found the right time. I'll let them fill you in more when the time is right, but you stepped up. Each of them are very proud of their baby brother."

Alan remained silent. His brother's were actually proud of him? After so many years of trying to prove himself to them had he actually done it? This was something he had waited years to hear. Life seemed just right at this moment but he knew it wouldn't last this way. He sensed that something was wrong. Looking back at his father, he met the man's eyes. "Dad, something happened last night. Tell me what happened, I know something is wrong."

Jeff smirked, looking away from his son for a moment. He couldn't get anything past him. "Alan," he began. He had no idea how to tell his son he would suffer seizures for the next couple of months. How do you tell your son that he has a battle to win that he never even chose to fight? "Alan, your body has been put under a lot of stress over the last twenty-four hours. The dream you had last night sent your body into an extremely stressed state that enabled your heart rate to increase greatly to a dangerous level. As you know, previously your heart rate had already dropped, well the two combined caused something to rupture."

"What do you mean rupture?" Alan asked shakily. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know the truth now.

Jeff positioned himself next to Alan on his bed, taking both of his son's hands in his he looked up to meet the solid but fearful eyes of his youngest. "When your heart rate increased your body was put under too much stress. This resulted in a build of liquid, a blood clot, in your brain. You're smart enough to know that blood clots can cause some problems. Well, you're no different than anyone else in this situation, Alan."

"Dad, please tell me. I can handle it," Alan spoke. He was getting some what frustrated as he noticed his father was dancing around the real issue.

Jeff sighed, looking at his son. "Do you remember anything happening when you had some tests done last night?"

"No. Last night actually seems like a blur. I don't really remember much of anything."

"Alan, when you were having one of your tests your body began to convulse. You suffered a seizure last night, son. Dr. Jamison believes that within the next few months your brain will heal itself and you will return to normal."

"What do you mean I will return to normal? What's wrong with me?" Alan asked starting to feel panic rise within him. He had suffered a seizure last night and he couldn't remember it. What else was there?

"I'm sorry, I'm not being quite up front with you am I? Alan, there is no easy way to say this. I don't even know how to say this. The seizure you had last night will not be your last. For the next couple of months you will most likely suffer more episodes-"

"-episodes? Are you saying that I will have seizures on a regular basis?" Alan spat out as he couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"Yes, but Dr. Jamison has ordered some medication that will help you for the next couple of months. This is only temporary Alan, remember that. Within time your brain will heal and this will be behind us. Promise that you won't let this stop you Alan. I know you. Something like this is a littler speed bump that you will trample over in no time."

"I..I just don't understand, Dad. How did this happen? I thought I was fine, banged up, but fine. Now I'm going to have to live the next couple of months in fear of not knowing when or where I may lose control of my body. I'm scared Dad. How do I do this?" Alan sputtered.

"Sshh, everything will be okay. It's alright to be afraid, Alan. Quite frankly I would be worried if you weren't. You won't be alone in this. I will be there for you and so will your brothers. I've already spoken to them and they wanted to be by your side right now, but I told them they needed their rest. So you see, you won't be alone at any moment through out the next few months. When you do suffer an episode someone will be there no matter what. We will get you through this as a family, alright. You're strong Alan, don't forget that. You've always been able to do anything you put your mind to. This time is no different. You have the spirit of your mother in you and even though she isn't here right now she is with us at this very moment." Jeff hugged his son tightly. "We'll get through this Alan. One step at a time. This may be one of the biggest challenges you have faced but we'll face it together. No challenge is too big for the Tracy family and you and I both know it."

Alan remained in his father's arms. He just couldn't believe that things had turned to this. Life had changed within a matter of a day for him. He had felt like he was on top of the world. He had saved his family and proved to his father that he could be worthy enough of being a Thunderbird, but now everything had been crushed by one incident, a dream. Even now the evil being called the Hood haunted their family.

"Alan, you okay?" Jeff asked worried at how silent he was.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe it. I guess I'm just in shock," he said looking up at his father. "So, where are my brothers now?"

"Right here," Gordon said entering the room as his older brothers followed.

Each entered looking at their father, acknowledging the gesture that showed Alan knew of his condition. "How's it hanging, little brother?" Gordon perked, hoping to lighten up Alan's mood, but was shot down.

"I've been better," was the simple answer Alan gave.

"You won't be alone in this, sprout. None of us are going anywhere," Virgil said, patting his leg.

"I know, its just that this is something I didn't expect I would have had to deal with. I guess I'm going to be more of a pain to you guys now than I was before, huh? I guess that's me."

"Hey, don't think like that. Didn't we have this conversation earlier. We're your family and we're supposed to give each other trouble. This challenge doesn't mean that you will be a pain it just means that we will have to give you more attention, which was something we should have done in the first place, Alan. I'll admit, I haven't been the easiest on you, but what you did yesterday was amazing, Al. We definitely underestimated you when it came to Thunderbird duty. You've made your big brother proud," Scott said.

"Exactly. Alan, no matter how many times it has seemed like we just wanted you out of our hair and didn't want to listen we just didn't understand one another. There has been a lot of miscommunication going on. I know you have felt cheated out in a lot of stuff because you're the youngest. I also know that in some ways you feel like we are unfair about a lot of the organization stuff because of your age, and that is true but we only want to protect you Alan. If anything would happen none of us would forgive ourselves. This mishap put us in a spot we never want to experience again. So you see, sprout. We all are proud to call you our brother, one because you saved our tails up in five and two because we love you and nothing will ever change that, not even what is happening now," Virgil stated, speaking the words all of them had discussed earlier. They all knew they needed to talk to their brother and make him understand their ways before things got out of control. At least this was one challenge that had hopefully conquered.

Alan smiled. "Thanks guys, that means a lot."

"Well it's the truth and you better believe it," Gordon retorted, but frowned as he noticed something still bothered him. They each noticed that there was something still on the youngest Tracy's mind.

John knew just what would help his little brother. "Guys, can I talk to Alan alone for a bit?" he said next to Gordon.

"Sure, we'll be right outside," Jeff said eyeing his son with question. He wondered what he had in mind to get Alan out of his stupor.

"Thanks," John said with a smile of gratitude. "We won't be long."

John walked over, occupying the now vacant spot his father had held. "You know we don't get to talk much with me being up in five all the time, so I thought this would be the perfect time," he started, frowning as he noticed that Alan remained fixated with a spot on his sheets. "It's okay to be scared, Alan. The uncertainty can be overwhelming, but you can't let this eat at you. Trust me, I was quite scared yesterday up in five. Not knowing what was going to happen, well I'm sure you can imagine."

"You were really scared?" Alan asked quietly. He found it hard for any of his brothers to be afraid. They were Thunderbirds. Thunderbirds are supposed to be fearless and strong.

"Yeah. When the alarm went off signifying the projection of the missile I froze. I didn't know what to do. Sending out the Mayday seemed like it made the most sense, but in all truth I had no sense of thought or time. When the missile had actually hit I was so scared that I was going to die right there. Even though I know Dad and the others rushed to five as quick as they could the uncertainty of not knowing if the power source would hold out until they got there was frightening. You know, usually being alone up there hasn't bothered me, but yesterday it was the worst. I would have done anything to have someone up there, telling me that everything was going to be alright. So you see, even with all the training and years of experience up in five I still got scared. Being scared doesn't make you any less of a person and none of us will think any less of you. I know that's what's bugging you, Alan. Am I right?" John stated, placing his hand over his little brother's left hand.

Alan looked up from the spot he had become so fixated with. "Yeah," was the simple response he gave. "I guess I just have to accept that this will take time."

"Exactly, Alan. Like both Scott and Virgil said, we are all going to be there for you, even me. I don't know when repairs for five will happen, but if I have to go back up before things clear up you can talk to me anytime and I will check up on you regularly. So, don't worry no one will desert you. This is something the family will face together. Come on, we're the Thunderbirds. There's nothing we can't do," John said cheerfully, nudging his brother's leg slightly.

Alan laughed. "That's exactly what Dad said, except not as cheesy."

"Hey, it made you laugh didn't it," John said with a smirk, squeezing Alan's hand.

"Thanks, John," Alan said, returning the gesture.

"I thought you could use a talk. Well, I better go get the others. They're probably wondering what we're planning. Oh wait, sorry I'm the wrong brother, that's you and Gordon," John said with a chuckle.

"Hey, that's not fair. Gordon is the whole master mind. I'm innocent," Alan said cheekishly. However, the horns holding up his halo didn't fool his older brother one bit.

"Right, let me tell that one to Scott and Virgil. I'm sure they'll believe you. I'll be right back," John said, closing the door behind him. A small smile of satisfaction crept across his face. He hoped he had given his brother some comfort. The next couple of months were going to be hard on all of them, most of all Alan.

**TBC...**

**Well, good or bad? Did you like the twist? You'll have to let me know. Honestly I really appreciate all the support from you all so let me know what you think. **

**Next chapter is the last chapter and I will reveal some parts for the upcoming sequel... so stay tuned!**

**See ya next chapter, and hopefully in a better mood**

**shadowfox8**


	7. Earning the Honor

-1**Well here it is, the last chapter. I can't wait to finish the upcoming sequel to this. I hope you'll like it. I have a lot of angst set for the Tracy family and a twist you probably never saw coming. Guess you'll just have to wait and see what's gonna happen.**

**Ready to see what's gonna happen right now, I'm sure by the title you already know, but hey...**

**Earning the Honor**

_Sometimes proving yourself can have rewards..._

_consequences_

_and_

_challenges. _

_Can the price be too big?_

_--------------------------------------------------_

**- Four Days Later-**

Alan sat in his wheelchair, staring outside his hospital window. His health had improved gradually over the last couple of days, but his head and back still bothered him greatly. Luckily he only had to deal with his right arm being bandaged and not constricted to a sling. That was the last thing he needed; another restriction. However, thanks to his bruised ribs and sprained back he was not spared the constriction to a wrap that was bound tightly around his mid-section. What he hated the most besides the fact of unknown seizures was his main restriction. Due to how severely sprained his back was he was contained to this confangled contraption with wheels for the next three more days and then strict bed rest would follow. He hated being so cooped up. He longed to be outside where he could enjoy fresh air, not the stale air of a sanitized hospital room, but what he wanted most was to go home. Alan wished for nothing more than to be home in his own room where people didn't constantly ask him "how are you" questions every waking second. In some ways he felt like a fish in a fish bowl, waiting for someone to pluck him out of the water as their prized possession. At least his family cared. For the longest time he had always believed their lives were too busy for him. After all, they were always yelling at him for doing something wrong or telling him to do this or do that. Sometimes he never felt like his vacations from school were ever really a vacation, but hopefully now that was all about to change. They had each discussed things out. Miscommunication was a funny thing, especially when it got out of hand.

"Alan?" a voice called from the door. They received no response from the youngster.

"Alan," the voice said louder, placing their hand on his shoulder. "Everything alright?"

Alan turned from the window to see Scott's worried face. Smiling he looked back out the window. "Sorry, I was just thinking of some better ways I could be spending my spring break than being stuck here."

"I figured this room would begin to be too much for you. That is why Dad has asked me to come get you," Scott said with a smile, "but first of all, I have something for you." Grabbing the small object out of his jeans, he handed the gift to Alan. "I figured you'd like it considering you love these things. I thought it was the least I could do with you being stuck here and us being out there."

Alan smiled. "Thanks Scott, I really like it. You didn't have to do that," he said fondling the weird shaped but unique fossil.

"I know, but I knew you'd like it so there you have it," the oldest Tracy said with a smile. "Now, let's not keep Dad waiting, shall we," he said, wheeling Alan out of his room, being extra careful not to disturb his IV line.

"Where are we going?" Alan asked inquisitively, fixing the blanket that covered his legs.

"You'll see. Dad has a surprise for you," Scott simply replied. "Oh, boy," was the only response he heard Alan say as they entered the elevator.

Reaching the main floor, Scott walked forward toward the main entrance. "We're going outside!" Alan said with a burst of excitement. Scott smiled, continuing to wheel Alan to their destination. Rounding the corner of the side of the hospital they spotted the Tracy Island clan along with Lady Penelope and Parker.

Alan smiled at the sight of everyone. He was so happy to finally be outside and not stuck in his desolate and plain hospital room. So much had happened in that room. He felt trapped and the welcome freedom of the outdoors lifted his spirits a little.

"Hey, Alan!" everyone cheered, surrounding both Scott and Alan.

"How are you feeling today, son?" Jeff asked, kneeling down in front of him.

Alan smirked. His father must have been the millionth person to ask him that within the last week. "The pain isn't actually all that bad today," he said with a small smile.

"That's good," Gordon added.

"So, why is everyone here? I mean, shouldn't someone be back home in case of an emergency?" Alan asked.

Everyone around him laughed. "Don't you worry about that. Everything is taken care of; besides, can't we come visit you without a reason," Scott said behind his brother, messing with Alan's blonde head of hair.

"I suppose," Alan retorted with a smile.

Jeff looked up to his four uninjured sons. Understanding their father's expression, each Tracy left their respectful places near Alan and stood behind their father. No matter how hard each tried, they could not suppress the bright smiles upon their faces. Alan knew they were up to something.

"What's going on?" Alan asked as TinTin and Fermat stood on either side of him.

Reaching into his pocket, Jeff met Alan's eyes. "A few days ago our family was tested. However, thanks to three very special people we made it through. Fermat, TinTin, and Alan," Jeff spoke, nodding at each as he said their name. Taking the object in his hand he placed it in Alan's, closing his hand around the object.

Alan opened his hand, eyes wide in shock. "Dad!" he said shakily, meeting his eyes.

Jeff smiled. "The world needs Thunderbirds and the Thunderbirds need you. You earned it, Alan. All three of you did. Your bravery against the Hood proved to me Alan how serious you really were. However, don't ever scare me like that again."

"Or any of us!" Gordon said from behind their father. All four of his brothers began to gather around him again.

"Way to go, sprout!" Virgil said with a smile, gently patting Alan's shoulder. "Yeah way to go Alan," John said, "That's my brother!"

Alan just stared at the IR symbol in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had dreamed of the day his father would find him worthy to be a Thunderbird, but now it had happened, he was numb inside. Yet no matter how happy he felt he couldn't suppress a thought of his current health issue. The seizures. What effect would this have now on his life? "So what does this mean?"

Jeff knew what his son meant and smiled. "Well, we need to get you out of here and then we can go from there. Our first priority is to get you well. You've been through a lot this last week; we all have."

The nightmare the Tracy family had been living for the last week had finally ended. Everything was beginning to come back together. Alan was on the mend and a new member of the team. Long ago Jeff Tracy had established International Rescue with an end goal of his five sons running the business, and now that dream was slowly happening. Yet no matter the dream he couldn't help but think about the price. Alan was a prime example. Their life was going to be challenged for the next few months with the fear of Alan's seizures. A normally healthy kid, who had wanted to do nothing more than save his family, but ended up with a consequence. A consequence that may decide how he will live the rest of his life. Was International Rescue worth that much? Was it worth the price of risking his son's lives on a daily basis? No matter the doubt in his mind Jeff did know one thing. Out of everything that had happened with the Hood, his family could survive almost anything as long as they stuck together. Together as a family and together as an organization. Did that measure out against the price?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Can the price be too big?_

**Fin**

**Well that's all folks until the sequel. I know this chapter was short but it only had one main point and I know it was cheesy but hey...**

**Now just because this is the last chapter it doesn't mean I don't want reviews so: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Anyways, as for the sequel... The name of it will most likely be Revenge and you'll see why..tehe**

**Summary**

**Alan has finally returned home but he finds little peace. How could a dead man torture a soul so deeply? Just as everything seems to be getting back to normal a new threat threatens the Thunderbirds, one they are unsure they can handle. Life as Jeff Tracy and his boys know it will be thrown into a tangent as the search for a threat enters a dangerous level, one that could threaten everything, even a life of their own. Strengths will be tested past their breaking points. It will all come down to one showdown against the strongest of mind. Who will win?**

**So whatcha think? Interesting? Any thoughts please bring them my way... It should be up within the next few months if everything goes right. Like I said before, I have a lot of angst set up for the family and a nice twist.**

**Thanks so much for your support and I hope it continues in Revenge!**

**Until next time,**

**lots of luv and peace,**

**shadowfox8**


End file.
